The present invention relates to a fan assembly for an internal combustion engine.
WO 98/037319 A shows a fan assembly for a vehicle engine. The circumference of a fan driven by the vehicle engine is enclosed by a fan shroud that is fastened to the vehicle engine by several retainers. A fan housing is arranged between a radiator and the fan shroud and is rigidly connected to the radiator. A slot is located between the fan housing and the radiator and is closed by a seal of an elastic material such as rubber, in order to maintain the sealing function when the engine and the radiator slide relative to each other during the operation of the vehicle. Here the fan shroud is immobilized by the retainer on the engine so that a certain cost is incurred for the manufacture and the attachment of the retainer arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,001 A describes another fan assembly with a fan driven by the engine. The radiator carries a fan housing with a ring-shaped projection into which a fan shroud that is adjacent to the circumference of the fan is inserted. Here relative movements between the fan shroud and the fan are possible that require a relatively large slot between these elements which has a detrimental effect on the efficiency of the fan.
Moreover fan assemblies are known in which the fan shroud is rigidly fastened to the radiator and carries the electrically driven fan motor and the fan. (DE 42 44 039 A). These arrangements are particularly appropriate for lower cooling capacities, since the electric drive of the fan requires a high cost and is subjected to high losses.